marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
South Korea
Modern Era Helen Cho and Philip Cho were both born in South Korea. They later moved to the United States and settled in Tucson, Arizona where they had two children Amadeus Cho and Maddy Cho. Tony Stark used his advanced Ghost Phone a device that could send Ghost to anywhere on the planet, he dialed his office in Seoul trapping him there. Thor working with the Avengers stopped a nuclear meltdown in Uljin County, North Gyeongsang Province. War Machine (Jim Rhodes) was sent on a mission to Seoul, South Korea. The king if the Olympians; Zeus, chose to live in Seoul, South Korea under the identity as "Storm". It was there he became a celebrity adored by millions. One evening he was enjoying himself when he was contacted by Hermes. He arrived there to inform him of news of his son Hercules. In Seoul, South Korea; Deadpool glided into a building to steal a thumb drive. He was Confronted by The White Fox an agent working for the South Korean government. However, Deadpool took off his mask revealing he is James Bourne. He kisses her as the wall exploded and he escaped. The White Fox was in Seoul investigating the death of a fellow agent Gun-R, who had mysteriously vanished for eight months before his body was found. White Fox's investigation concluded that Gun-R had been snatched away to an alternate universe. Alternative Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) On Earth-199999, Ultron along with Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff traveled Seoul to meet with Dr. Helen Cho. He planned to use her technology to make a new body out of Vibranium. He used Loki's Sceptre to take over control of her mind. He used the Stone of the Mind from the Scepter to integrate with the synthetic body. He then tried to download his mind. It was then Wanda read his mind and learned his true intentions about destroying the Earth. He tried to defend his pans but she removed the mind-control over Dr. Cho and she stopped the process. Ultron blasted her with energy her which stunned her, the Avengers arrived in Seoul in the chaos the twins escaped and Ultron was left with no choice but to move the Cradle onto a truck and escape. They chase the truck through the streets almost crashing a train in the process. After stealing an Antique Vibranium Warhammer from the Museum of Great Britain, Ulysses Klaue came to Busan, South Korea to sell it. Because of their intel, Black Panther, Nakia, and Okoye were able to intercept Klaue and capture him after a highspeed chase through the streets of Busan. X-Men: The Animated Series Universe (Earth-92131) On Earth-92131; in South Korea Cain Marko found the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and became the Juggernaut. Eugene Widerspan traveled to South Korea to find the Temple of Cyttorak. He used the Ruby of Cyttorak to gain all the powers of the Juggernaut, which he then used to go try and pick up women at a dance. Things do not go to plan as he is thought of as a mutant, and is attacked by the X-men who take the gem from him to return to Cain Marko who was put into a critical condition when the power was taken from him. Soon after the power is transferred back to Cain, causing the hall to collapse. A powerless Eugene saves a girl trapped under rubble, who kisses him in thanks. He then faints. Marvel Adventures Universe (Earth-20051) ... LEGO Marvel's Avengers (Earth-13122) South Korea also exists on Earth-13122 | PointsOfInterest = * Seoul * Busan | Residents = | Notes = * states that both Charles Xavier and Cain Marko fought in the US Armed Forces in the Korean War. The story was originally published in 1965. However as Earth-616 operates on a Sliding time Scale this should be considered a topical reference. Current Marvel Handbooks generalize the incident as a "conflict in an eastern nation". | Trivia = | Links = * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea }} Category:Korea